Thomas/Home Alone (Thomas is Home Alone) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Kevin McCallister - (Thomas and Kevin McCallister are both the main heroes) *Arry and Bert as Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants are) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Old Man Marley - (Jebediah and Old Man Marley are both old) *Edward as Peter McCallister - (Edward and Peter McCallister are both father figures to Thomas and Kevin McCallister) *Emily as Kate McCallister - (Emily and Kate McCallister are both the main females) *James as Buzz McCallister - (James and Buzz McCallister are both vain) *Gordon as Frank McCallister - (Gordon and Frank McCallister are both rude sometimes) *Molly as Leslie McCallister - (Molly and Leslie McCallister are both kind and wives to Gordon and Frank McCallister) *Duck as Rod McCallister - (Duck and Rod are both western) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jeff McCallister - (Casey Jr. and Jeff McCallister are both clever) *Oliver as Fuller McCallister - (Oliver and Fuller McCallister are both western) *Rosie as Linnie McCallister - (Rosie and Linnie McCallister are both wear pink) *Lady as Sondra McCallister *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Tracy McCallister - (Tracy and Tracy McCallister are both share the same names) *Madge as Megan McCallister - (Madge and Megan McCallister are both have the letter 'g' in the middle) *Caroline as Brooke McCallister - (Caroline and Brooke McCallister are both small and wear glasses) *Bertie as Mitch Murphy - (Thomas and Bertie are great friends, just like Kevin McCallister and Mitch Murphy are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny - (Cerberus and Johnny are both evil and have scary voices) *Humphry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Snakes *Minerva (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Carlotta *Hector as Hector - (Hector and Hector are both share the same names) *Dennis as Cedric *Peter Sam as Little Nero's Pizza Man *Duncan as Security Guard *Toby as Cliff - (Toby and Cliff are both clever) *Henry as Gus Polinski - (Henry and Gus Polinski are both fat) *Old Slow Coach as Pigeon Lady *Daisy as Molly Murchins - (Daisy and Molly Murchins are both evil) *Percy as Alex Pruitt - (Percy and Alex Pruitt are both cheeky) *Molly (from T&F/TMS) as Molly Pruitt - (Molly and Molly Pruitt are both share the same names) *Stanley as Stan Pruitt - (Stanley and Stan Pruitt are both have names starting with "Stan") *Diesel 10 as Peter Beaupre - (Peter Beaupre's voice suits Diesel 10) *Diesel as Earl Unger - (Diesel and Earl Unger are both mean) *Harold as Parrot - (Harold and Parrot are both fly in the air) *Toad as Doris - (Toad and Doris are both small and cute) *Mavis as Alice Ribbon - (Mavis has been a real villain in Season 3) *Bulgy as Burton Jernigan - (Bulgy and Burton Jernigan are both evil and have names starting with "Bu") *Spencer as Jack Pruitt *Belle as Karen Pruitt *Elizabeth as Mrs. Hess - (Elizabeth and Mrs. Hess are both old) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Officer Devereaux *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ms. Stone *Annie as Vera Murchins *BoCo as Prescott *Derek as Rob McCallister *Flora as Georgette McCallister *Henrietta as Heather McCallister - (Henrietta and Heather McCallister are both have names starting with "He") *Hank as Larry Balzak *Hiro as E.F. Duncan Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Kevin McCallister Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Old Man Marley It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Peter McCallister Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Kate McCallister Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Buzz McCallister WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Frank McCallister Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Leslie McCallister TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Rod McCallister Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Jeff McCallister Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Fuller McCallister Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Linnie McCallister ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Sondra McCallister Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Tracy McCallister Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Megan McCallister Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Brooke McCallister Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Mitch Murphy Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Johnny Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Humphry as Snakes Shiny-passenger-train-the-little-engine-that-could-28.4.jpg|Minerva as Carlotta HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Hector Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Cedric D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Little Nero's Pizza Man PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Security Guard HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Cliff 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Gus Polinski Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Pigeon Lady Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Molly Murchins ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Alex Pruitt Category:Daniel Pineda